Scamander Twins
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: It all started one day when they heard Professor McGonagall say, in casual conversation with Professor Longbottom, "Thank Merlin they're not like the Weasley twins."


**Percy Jackson Challenge: The Fates**

 **Scavenger Hunt: write about twins mischief without using the Weasley twins (D32)**

 **Valentines Making Station: Red roses, blue, yellow, hug me**

 **The New Quidditch Pitch: "What's that in your hair?"**

…

It all started one day when they heard Professor McGonagall say, in casual conversation with Professor Longbottom, "Thank Merlin they're not like the Weasley twins," and Professor Longbottom laughed and replied, "I guess twins are a lot more stressful as a professor."

It took Lysander and Lorcan Scamander about two minutes to decide what to do, and another twenty to find out everything about the Weasley twins. Apparently all of their teachers were more than willing to rant on about Fred and George for a hilarious amount of time. The twins had met George, of course, but had not heard about the legacy.

What kind of students would they be, however, to let their headmistress say something like that and get away with it?

They started of small. Mysterious noises in classrooms. Mysteriously exploding toilets. Mysteriously pepper-y pumpkin juice. Mysterious flying objects.

After about a month, people started to get suspicious, and they decided they could be less subtle. The Great Squid mystifyingly breaking out into dance whenever a girl passed the lake. Professor and students alike getting hair colour changes, which matched other houses. The rumour that the new Muggle Studies professor was actually a vampire. Floating eggs that would fall suddenly whenever someone said something rude or offensive. Slytherin and Gryffindor robes being charmed to flash in the other house's colours.

Within three months, all of the teachers knew they had a new set of pranksters; there was just one problem. They didn't know who they were.

The Marauders had wanted everyone to know who was behind their brilliant schemes, and the Weasley twins had wanted everyone to know that while they might not get perfect grades or the prefect badge, like their brothers, they were just as clever.

The Scamander twins weren't doing it so everyone would know their name. And this made them significantly harder to catch.

It wasn't until the start of the last term in their sixth year, after going undetected for fourteen months, when they got found out.

Rose Weasley had entered the Great Hall.

The slime had fallen, almost in slow motion, and every student watched as the goo landed perfectly on the ginger's hair and she let out a piercing shriek.

There was a long, long silence and everybody in the Hall scanned every face for a guilty one. After all of the students had realised that the culprit was not going to be discovered, they looked back to Rose and started giggling. Then they started laughing.

Soon every student in the Great Hall was leaning on their friend or crying as they tried to stop laughing. The twins couldn't help joining in. Rose truly looked like an angry red clown with sticky afro hair.

Lorcan, from his seat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, near the door, and therefore Rose, couldn't help calling out, "Hey Rose, what's that in your hair?"

Rose's furious eyes, previously scanning the Hall, snapped to him. The room fell silent as Rose stomped towards the smirking blond.

The room was silent when she halted in front of him and the room was silent when she started yelling at him.

"You git! You absolute, total prick! It is ON!"

And then she stomped out of the room.

Lysander stepped over to Lorcan and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Well, dear brother, did that sound like a challenge to you?"

"It rather did now, didn't it?"

"And it rather looks like we've been founded out now..." Grinning, Lysander looking around the room as everybody watched and reacted to what the twins were saying. Then the two boys laughed and walked out of the Hall.

Professor McGongall regretted what she said for years to come.


End file.
